Crystal Moon, Crystal Tokyo Truth COMPLETED
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: A thousand years or more have passed since the fall of the White Moon Kingdom. Many things have changed, yet most stay the same. Rated for possible Future chapters. First Chapter Summary...COMPLETEDEpiloge Demanded.. And Added.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crystal Moon Truth**_

AN--- This starts after the battle with Galaxia. The Starlights are about to leave. One more thing, an Earth year is but a day for Kinmoku. For them it has been maybe 3 Kinmoku years since the fall of the White Moon Kingdom. So yes, these same Scouts left just before the battle.

Also, I maybe introducing my muses this time around…Though it depends on their temperament at the time…rolls eyes and mumbles a prayer.

STS – I do not own anybody in this little story, just the plot. runs for cover, as sounds from behind a door are heard.

A thousand years or more have passed since the fall of the White Moon Kingdom. Many things have changed, yet most stay the same. Queen Selenity saved all she could of the local courts. She and Pluto planted memories for the senshi to awaken too. Hoping that with time, that the lovers would once again meet.


	2. Leave or Stay

_**Leave or Stay**_

Usagi sleeps fitfully through the night. Tossing and turning. Mumbling a strange language, "No… don't go… No… don't love you… Come back…NO!" Usagi sits straight up in bed, her eyes wide as saucers and tears just falling from them.

Luna, the black tabby with a crescent moon on her head, wakens and looks to her mistress.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Why do you cry so hard?" Luna asks as she starts to stretch out and walks her way up.

"It is nothing, Luna, just another nightmare. It looks to be of the Silver Moon Kingdom. However, this time I felt as if my heart or Soul was shattered. I could feel strong arms that protected me. They gave me warmth and security. I could see the most beautiful blue eyes; they seemed to hold both Love and laughter at the same time." Usagi smiles as she remembers her dream, then sighs sadly, "however, a sense of longing filled me. I thought I heard, in my dream a warm voice. 'No matter the distance or time, I will always love you. You hold my heart and soul, as I know I hold yours. Please forgive me for being gone so long. I will always find you, my beloved.'" Usagi sighs once more before bringing her legs up to her chin.

"You have been having strange dreams ever since the Starlights arrived. Do you think that they could be part of the reason? Or could it be that you have missed Mamoru so much that you need more time with him?" Luna asks as she sits next to her owner. "If it were not for destiny, I would say follow your heart. For it will always take you the correct way you need to go."

"I don't know, Luna. If the Lights are the reason why, they are soon to leave. Though," Usagi looks out the window and stare at the night sky. "I will miss them dearly, especially Seiya."

Luna watches Usagi closely, 'It is not good for her to be so unhappy right now. The Starlights leaving May cause more hurt than if they stayed.' "Usagi, why not ask them to stay for awhile."

"No, they must return to their own world. To rebuild all that Galaxia destroyed. However, if it were not for them we would all be gone. Dead to this world, Seiya protected me as if he loved me. I wonder if he does." Usagi sighs then looks at her alarm clock. "Well, since I know I won't be getting any more sleep I might as well fix breakfast." She gets up and starts her morning duties.

Luna turns her head to see the time. "It's 5:45 AM! It is a miracle! Why not surprise your family by making them breakfast? I am pretty sure that Sammy would have a heart attack." Luna laughs at the thought.

The day goes on, with Usagi surprising everyone she knows. Being on time for school, having her homework done, not getting detention that gets her to the Temple on time for the final meeting with the Starlights. Mamoru is missing due to work and school studies.

"Tomorrow at 5pm on the school roof? You four will be returning to your planet?" Haruka asks as she puts an arm around Michiru.

Kakyuu nods. "Yes, we need to return for that the reconstruction can start. I am sure my people will be happy to see my Starlights and I return to them." Kakyuu looks sadly at Usagi, who is sitting alone yet stares towards Seiya. 'If only she could remember her true heart. I would allow the guys to stay with their beloveds. However, until the memories return as they should be, I can not interfere.' "Usagi, Princess Serena, you will always be held in a high regard on my planet. You are a goddess amongst women."

Usagi nods to that comment and then blushes lightly. "I am no goddess, just a girl who wants this world to survive." She smiles softly at Princess Kakyuu, then looks out of the corner of her eyes at Seiya and sighs.

"We must go and prepare. See you tomorrow on at school." The Starlights stand with their princess, Seiya seems to want to say something but holds back shaking his head. 'When will my little rabbit of the moon remember? Why can she not remember me from the Silver Moon? I love her, but I will leave her with Mamoru. He will protect her this time, I hope.' They all turn and walk down the steps of Cherry Hill.

With a last look at the temple the Lights leave, they head towards their apartment.

Along the long walk to their housing Kakyuu speaks up. "You know that if any of them asked I would allow you to stay. However, the only way it would stay permanent would be if Usagi, Ami, and Minako remember your souls. Other than that, I cannot permit it."

Silence continues for a while. They reach their home and enter the posh apartment, filled with the top of line furniture.

"Taiki, why can't they remember us? It has only been about five years since the fall of the Moon Kingdom, right." Yaten asks in a sad voice.

Taiki thinks on this then sighs. "It is because time is different here then on Kinmoku. It seems from my calculations that a year hear is a day on Kinmoku."

Kakyuu and the other Starlights stare at Taiki.

"So, it's been nearly 1000 yrs since we were last here. Ami and the rest, who we have met here, in this time, are from the Moon Kingdom. However, they have been reborn many times over. They are our Soul mates from the time passed, yet it seems as if no memory of that time exists here. It's almost as if someone or some power is trying to stop them from loving us." Taiki continues.

"My Odango, I have loved her for many years. When we heard of destruction of the Moon Kingdom, I nearly went to pieces. As did all of us I think." Seiya says, looking at the others. "Kakyuu, do you think that their memories have been tampered with? To protect them from the heartache of us leaving?"

Kakyuu sits down in a fluffy chair, and seems to think. "I must think on that. You just might have a point there Fighter." Kakyuu goes deeper into her thoughts, almost meditating.

Taiki calls their manager to tell them that they are thinking of disbanding. Yaten calls the school to tell them that they are moving to another country. While Seiya walks off to his room, to mourn, once more the lose his Odango.


	3. Realizations and Understanding

_**Realizations and Understandings**_

With in the Starlight Towers of Tokyo Japan live the Idols of today. Many are businessmen and women. Some are even movie stars, and then there are the Three Lights, They highest paid rock group in Japan to date. The Three Lights live in the top penthouse, with a great view of the City.

While the sun starts to set on what is to be the last day for the Lights to be on Earth. The three cousins are off to do things before they leave forever.

In the living room, their princess Kakyuu is sitting in the center of the couch, in very deep thought. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten know better than to disturb the princess while she is like this.

While the time passed on, Kakyuu continued to mediate on the question posed to her. Trying to remember the last conversation, she had with Selenity. 'What was it she said to me just before the final fight on the Moon?' Deep in thought, Kakyuu's eyes seemed to fade out, looking over the time and space. With the evening sunlight shining in on her ruby red hair, Kakyuu's eyes snap open.

"STARLIGHTS! I have the answer," Kakyuu yells out while shaking her head slightly. The guys come running from their tasks. Out of breath and panting they run to the living room.

"What was it you saw, princess?" Taiki asks. "Did you find out why my Odango can not remember me?" Seiya worried asks. "I want my Angel to be with me once more." Yaten states solidly.

"Yes, to all your questions. Selenity had all of the Moon courts memories 'adjusted' to only remember the happy times. With your lovers, well… The Queen had Ami focus on her school work, and made her really nervous of all men." Taiki sucks in a deep breath as silent tears fall for his love.

"Selenity put a mental curse on Minako. Making Venus unable to fall truly in love with any single boy, until the curse is lifted she will always be lonely." Kakyuu sighs sadly. Yaten turn from his princess to look out the window, and whispers sadly, "My beloved Angel."

"However for her own daughter, Queen Selenity made Serena/Usagi remember that she once loved Endymion/Darien," Kakyuu stops waiting for Seiya's explosion. This comes out with a bloody murder scream and him starting to punch the walls. As Seiya starts to quiet down, Kakyuu continues.

"I am so sorry my Starlights. Moreover, I just remember her telling me this before we lost all communications with the Moon. Seiya-kun I know you are upset. However, as I promised earlier, if Usagi remembers herself and you then I will allow you to stay. That goes for both of you as well." Kakyuu says as she looks at Taiki and Yaten.

The men look at each other, each saying a silent prayer that their lovers would soon remember them. Seiya grabs his guitar and starts to strum out notes. Taiki recognizing this to be a moment when his cousin is usually coming up with a plan or idea walks over closer. Yaten follows, though seeming in his own little world.

"Seiya, what is it that you are thinking? Your eyes betray you when you think. Are you planning something to help us return to our lovers?" Taiki asks quietly from a chair near Seiya.

"What if we moved up the time we left? Say by an hour. However, only telling the scouts, I believe Mamoru holds a power over them that cause them not to remember more clearly, now that we have returned. If I remember correctly, Usagi and me were together only about 30 mins before we knew each other. I believe it was the same for you two, am I correct?" Seiya asks while he continues to strum. Taiki and Yaten think on this, then nod in agreement.

"Well, I know that when I first walked passed Odango in the airport I felt a pull to be with her. I am sure that both of you have also felt this pull when you are with your True Loves." Seiya continues, "So, if we get the scouts away from Mamoru then maybe, just maybe we can awaken the true memories that have been hidden from them."

Taiki is stunned that his cousin could think of a plan that would help them so thoroughly. Yaten has fallen to the floor in shock that Seiya would help him return to his beloved angel.

Kakyuu smiles, knowing she will be leaving with out her beloved Starlights. "Cousins, please call everyone. Tell them we must leave earlier. If they ask why, tell them that we double checked the planets and need to leave at 3pm instead of 5pm."

The guys leave the room to call the girls.

When they had left the room Kakyuu looks towards a puff of silver mist that was floating in a corner. "You helped Seiya, did you not Selenity? You want your daughter happy and you know that Mamoru would never allow her to keep the power as it was to be."

From the mist parted and out floated a small fairy like woman. Queen Selenity of the old Moon Kingdom fluttered up to her dear friend then spoke quietly. "Seiya will always make a better king than the prince of this Earth. I tried to keep my daughter happy; however, I realized when he was possessed, and when he was tested that he would never ever love her as much as Seiya does. However, there will be tests for all three of them to pass. Seiya must somehow become the Prince of Earth before they are married. Please, Kakyuu stay and guide them well as you have on Kinmoku. I am sure Kikuyu would not mind this, you know how she doesn't like these three." A noise startles the Queen. "I must return to the Moon to …ah… gather strength. Be well my friend, and tell them all that I love them."

The mist fades away as the Queen disappears. Kakyuu smiles happily waiting for her cousins to return. Thinking on what Selenity has said.

Selenity returns to the Moon and enters the Royal prayer room. After a few moments, she opens her eyes and walks towards a pair of closed doors with the symbol of Pluto on them.

"Sailor Pluto, Setsuna, please hear my plea. Open these doors for me. Open them and welcome me to the time stream." Selenity waits as the doors open slowly.

Sailor Pluto steps out then falls to one knee for her queen. "Queen Selenity, you have summoned me. The daughter of Chronos and Hades, what is it you wish of me." Still bowed, her head down Pluto waits.

"Open the memories of the Silver Moon Kingdom. Allow all of the Moon Court to remember the truth of the kingdom. It is time for my daughter to remember her true love." Selenity smiles then reaches over to touch Setsuna's forehead. "We have lost of work to do, and so little time to do it. Therefore, I will help you with this quest I put to you."


	4. Surprises All Around

_**Surprises on the School Roof**_

At 12 noon, Juuban HS lets out for an early day. For a change, Usagi did not receive detention. Had her homework ready and was on time for class.

Though after the night she had, it was a wonder how she even awoke this morning. 'Those dreams are getting more and clearer nightly. As Luna suggested I believe now that they have something to do with the Starlights. How they interlock I still have no clue.'

As she joins her, girlfriends at the crown arcade.

"Hello, mina. Are we ready to go see the other off on their trip?" Usagi asks as she nears their table. It is then she notices that two of her friends are in distress. "Ami, Minako what is wrong? Are you upset as I over the departure of the Starlights?"

Both of her friends nod. "I have not been able to study correctly for awhile now, and last night I had this horrible nightmare of the silver Moon Kingdom." Ami says with a quiver in her voice.

"I see a lover, flying off to battle. However, I never find out if he lives or dies." Minako whispers.

"I have had similar dreams as of late. Last night was the most detailed one. I know who holds me close, I see laughter and joy, and then suddenly there is darkness and war. I wish I understood what these dreams ment." Usagi says. "Maybe, after we have seen the Lights off, we can work on our dreams, ne?"

The friends nod in agreement, before setting off towards the school once more.

It is nearing 2pm when they arrive. The Starlights are waiting in the courtyard of the school. Seiya looks up and sees his beloved Odango.

"Ok cousins time to put our plan into action." Seiya states quietly, as he walks towards the arrivals. Taiki and Yaten agree and walk with him.

Kakyuu stays sitting on a bench watching the first of many goodbyes, if not to find True Love. As the time nears, the outer scouts arrive.

Haruka grabs Seiya by the arm and pulls him away from the others. "It is good to see you go, though I believe our princess will truly miss you."

"I may not be going yet, Haruka. Time has a way of changing at the last minute." Seiya says with a hopeful smile.

Frowning Haruka then growls. "I know that you would do anything for our Usagi. Unlike someone else, I know. Moreover, if it were not for the known future I would have liked you to stay and beat the crap out of him."

Seiya raises an eyebrow and watches Haruka closely. "Are you implying that the GREAT Mamoru is hurting Odango in someway?" Seiya asks with anger in his voice.

Nodding Haruka looks into Seiya's eyes. "Hai, and if I had not promised Michi-chan I would have killed the sorry bastard." Haruka sighs and looks towards her Neko-chan. "At the new Danz Club, last night, I saw him with two women. They were doing things that only people who are dating should. It grossed me out so much; I actually for the first time in ages had to pull Michiru out of the club."

Seiya looks shocked, and then his face becomes hard. "If I leave Odango now, she will be hurt by him more than before. However, I can not stay unless…" Haruka looks up at Seiya with this statement.

"What do you mean 'he will hurt her more'?" Haruka demands.

"Oh, it's nothing at all." Seiya then goes to join the others as they start to head up the stairs. Making sure his Odango is near him for the whole trip up to the school roof.

As the time nears for the Lights to leave, suddenly all feel a sense of power. The power seems to have fallen from that air.

The Starlights are about to say their final goodbyes when a whisper on a breeze catches their attention. "Sohn, why do I know that name? Sohn…a name comes from my heart." Usagi stands about half way between Seiya and the stairs for the school.

Haruka watches from the top of the stairs, wanting to follow her princess. Michiru holds her arm. "Ruka-chan, I believe this is a moment for them." The other Scouts seem to agree, save for Minako and Ami who have tears in their eyes.

Seiya stands still, as if made of stone, upon hearing his True name. Suddenly arms wrap around his waist and hold him close.

"Sohn, it is you my Sight of the Future." Usagi holds tight to Seiya. "Please, don't leave me again. You promised to return. However, you did not return in time and I was once again engaged to Darien. The evil attacked from Earth and destroyed everything and everyone on the moon."

Seiya just holds his lover, knowing now that they can be together forever now. Looking over at his cousins, nearly the same actions are happening with Yaten/Minako, and Taiki/Ami. Finally looking back at Kakyuu with a watery smile, Seiya sees her nod yes to the silent question.

"It is good that you three recognized us. We are now allowed to stay on Earth, for as long as you will have us." Seiya says softly into Usagi's ear.

Kakyuu walks up to the groups and smiles warmly. Haruka is even smiling at the couples.

Suddenly, someone running up the steps, Haruka thinks fast. Moving to the front of the door, "LITA, REI help me… Seiya tell Neko-chan what I told you. NOW!"

Seiya nods, and whispers to Usagi what Haruka and Michiru saw the other night at the Club. Everyone around watches the emotions washing over her face, until all there is a straight poker face.

"Haruka, Lita, Rei let him in. Mamoru will not EVER posses me." Usagi says in a quiet and deadly voice. Hotaru even looks to her with somewhat worried eyes. Haruka nods as she and the others open the door.

Mamoru is standing on the other side looking like a raging bull. "USAGI, I go to pick you from your house and you are not there… You never went home, as we discussed last night. Why are you even here? It is not even 2:45 yet. In addition, why is the Bakayaro holding you? You are to be my mine, as you were during the Moon Kingdom." He screams out as he finishes.

"No, Endymion/Darien/Mamoru, I am not yours to play with when you want to play 'House'. I was to be your wife once, but you broke the law of engagement. Some of the scouts saw you recently with two other women, at a dance club I had wanted to go too. So, if you please, explain to me 'WHY' I should stay with you." Usagi states in a regal voice.

Before everyone's eyes, Usagi's school outfit changes to one similar to Neo Queen Serenity. Save for one difference her odangos are no longer round but heart shaped, she also carries the staff of Cosmos in her hand.

Mamoru bows his head in respect for Serenity. The rest of the scouts stay standing waiting for their princess' word on what to do.

"With my powers, Endymion, I have seen ALL the wrongs you have done against me. I sentence you to this. Your power stripped and giving to one who is deemed worthy to be prince of Earth. Your memories of past, present, and future erased. This will be your final life. Live it well." Serenity raises her staff.

Serenity changes into Cosmos to stand before all. White fuku, with a rainbow pleated skirt, and cape of white flowing off her back.

"One thing more Endymion, I once loved you. However, you broke my heart to many times to fix it anymore with the powers you have been using to control me and mine." With a deep breath Cosmos whispers, "Eternity Erase."

A light as bright as a star emanates from her staff, as she points it at Darien. It softly encompasses him, and then disperses into the wind. The man falls to earth unconscious, as a golden crystal floats above him. It seems to wait, judging all who are with in sight of it, the crystal suddenly blinks.

With the speed of a shooting star, the Golden Earth Crystal enters Seiya, choosing him to be prince of the Earth. A golden glow encompasses him as his clothing changes to that of a knight, and then to the clothing of Neo King Seiya.

Cosmos now changed back to Serenity smiles up at her lover. "I believe we should remove Mamoru, and start our kingdom soon."

Setsuna come up to the two royals. "It is good that the future has changed. For the details I had to with hold from you will never now be."

Their clothing changes once more to that of Usagi and Seiya. Everyone, awake, on the roof top gather and congratulate the new leaders.

(((AN… IF you want an Epilogue, please review this story. I need at least 5-10 reviews… I am sure I can find more from at least 2 of my Muses…

Oh yeah… if you want to know who they are.. It rather easy

Seiya and Usagi Kou

Logan and Rogue

Yugi and Yami

At times, it takes one of them to control the other from killing my plot lines… If you really want to meet them, you may want to read the beginnings of my Yu-Gi-Oh story: A Pharaohs True Faitz.))


	5. The Wedding Epiloge

The Wedding

A few months after the scene on the roof of the school, a wedding is taking place at the local Cathedral of Christ. Usagi Tsukino is becoming the wife of Seiya Kou, the national Rock Star from the Three Lights.

The ceremony is beautiful. The scouts dress in simple bridesmaids dresses. Each one wearing their planets color and sign:

Ami as always beautiful in blue, the sign of Mercury embroidered and repeated through out her skirt.

Rei the fiery priestess beautifully draped in red. With the Sign of Mars embroidered, and repeated through her skirt.

Lita, the talented cook, dressed in deep forest green. The sign of Jupiter embroidered and repeated through out her dress.

Minako, the Aino No Megami, dressed in a sun yellow. Maid of Honor for Usagi, Minako's dress is beautifully embroidered with the sign of Venus through out.

The outers scouts where similar to the inner counter parts. With their signs embroidered into their dress skirts. While Haruka wears a dark tuxedo and the shirt under holds hers. Yaten and Taiki wear similar to Haruka's outfit, though both with their signature colors.

The wedding starts up the usual way. "Dearly Beloved….."

It is not long before Michiru elbows Haruka lightly in the side. Turning to see what her lover wants, Haruka recognizes a dark haired man in the back of the church. Haruka's gaze finally glances at Michiru with question in her eyes.

"Yes, Michi-ko, what is it?" Haruka asks quietly not to disturb the wedding.

Michiru nods her head towards the man in the back. "Did you see who is here? Do you think he will interrupt the ceremony?" Worry in her voice.

Haruka coughs to cover a chuckle. "He will not interfere with this, than a meteor will strike the earth now. I believe our beloved Queen did what was best and that her powers have grown to do as she wishes now. Even, Setsuna said this not to long ago."

Michiru nods and returns to listening to the preacher.

While Michiru and Haruka are speaking quietly, the man in the back seems confused.

'Why am I here? Do I know these people? It seems like I do in a dream. Motoki is here, I know him. They must be his friends too. I know one of them as a girl in town. The other is a rock star, of a group I just cannot stand. What am I doing here? It seems like something is pushing me to be here. I will just leave.' He waits a few minutes and gets ready to leave.

"At this point it is customary to ask. Is there anyone here who knows why this loving couple should not wed? If so, stand and speak or forever hold your peace." The preacher looks over the crowd.

A man in the back, in the shadows stands. The preacher is startled at first. "Do you sir have anything to say?" The preacher asks. The man just stands therefor a few seconds, startled by the preacher then, turns and leaves with out a word.

Usagi and Seiya turn to see the man, Mamoru Chiba, walk out the back door of the church. Watching Mamoru leave, Setsuna smiles knowing that the future she once showed her princess will not happen. Haruka and Lita watch with some satisfaction that the coward is leaving them for good. The rest of the scouts, understanding their princess choice, smile and turn back to the Preacher before the traitor is gone. Seeing that the man is leaving the Preacher continues with the ceremony. At the end, he says the famous lines.

"It is my pleasure and honor to introduce to you, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou. Son, you may kiss your bride."

Not long after the wedding, a star fragment falls towards Earth to start the big freeze. The scouts once again called upon to save the World. Usagi and Seiya, with their joined powers, help destroy it. However, not before the damage is done. 1000 years go by, most of it in a slumber for the world. 100 years before the rest of the world is awaken, the scouts one by one re-awaken and help their king and queen melt the Earth from its frozen slumber.

Seeing the error of their ways, the nations of the Earth, decide to become a United Counsel. With a unanimous vote, the Counsel makes Seiya and Usagi the Royals of Earth.

During the next few years, thanks to Kakyuu and others, the Sol system has become the main stay for the galaxies travelers. Bringing with them money and technology that was dreamed of, before the freeze.

Neo King Seiya holds his wife's hand while in the delivery room. Almost four more years have passed, since they were crowned. Neo Queen Usagi is giving birth to what are to be the crowned children of Earth. After hours of labor, the doctor comes out holding two precious bundles. A daughter and a son, the advisors to the King and Queen are overjoyed.

In the delivery room, Seiya whispers to his Odango, "Aishiteru, yatta Odango-chan."

The END


End file.
